Mist and Raguna's oneshot collection
by KuroSuoji
Summary: There are a boy and a girl, they are friends, but they hadn't realized they have feelings for each other as more than friends. Could that change after a couple of romantic and funny situations? Read to find out
1. More than Sleeping

**1¤ More than sleeping **

**Hello! This is my first story ever (yay!) so please feel free to give any advice/critic to it. I don't mind if it`s too harsh if it's an honest one **** Thanks and enjoy! PD: Please excuse the grammar; I'm not really an English speaker so any correction is welcome… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory Frontier **

''Ugh'' Raguna rolled over in his bed for which seemed the 10th time that night. How come he couldn't sleep? Truth be told, he was really tired. For some reason that day he had finished his farming chores really early so he had spent the rest of the day on the caverns fighting monsters… He was pretty exhausted, but still he couldn't get some rest. Giving up with a deep sigh, Raguna got up off his bed, put on a pair of pants and reached for the entrance door, maybe some fresh air would help him clear his mind.

The air outside was really cold, now the fall was just ending, but it carried the cool essence of the midnight and it really helped him to relax… Even so, there was something missing… something that seemed out of place… Before Raguna could think much of it, another scent took his attention: it was a sweet scent, very delicate but at the same time somewhat intoxicating and underneath that scent was a merely noticeable taint of… turnips. It was the best perfume ever. One that he could recognize even miles away.

He looked around until he found the source of the odor; a small girl, whom soft hair gleamed silver from the moonlight , that was half seated on the north farm fence looking up to the clear starry night. He couldn't help but blush, she just looked gorgeous. After a few minutes standing there, just watching her, Raguna started to cross the 10 meters that separated them. They were about four steps apart when she noticed him with a start.

''Raguna!'' Mist exclaimed ''what are you doing here at middle of the night?''

''I could ask you the same'' said the guy smiling all the way until he was standing beside her ''I couldn't sleep'' he answered her question while gazing at the stars with the same dreamy expression the girl had a few seconds before.

''Me neither'' said Mist with a quiet voice.

Raguna averted his gaze from the sky and meet the eye of the girl. Her blue eyes reflected every spark of the night, somehow those peaceful and yet extremely vivid eyes drove him to a strange dreamlike state for a couple of seconds. Again, Raguna felt himself blushing and thanked the moonlight for washing the color off the world in that moment.

''So… is there something troubling you? I mean, considering you couldn't sleep and all'' Raguna asked, concerned for his friend.

''Not really, I just needed to…'' she seemed to vacillate an instant, then gave him a quick angelical smile (that made his heart skip a beat) and continued speaking looking into another direction ''I just needed to get some fresh air. You know, the midnight brings with it the air that changes from one day to another… It really helps you to relax somehow. Don't you think?''

Raguna just nodded. While Mist narrated him a new dream she had had the night before (which included a shoe, a wooly and a giant monster duck) the boy noticed how he needed her more and more each time. Then he realized what was that was keeping him away from resting: That day, in the whole that day, he hadn't seen Mist, not even once. He hadn't heard her 'good morning Raguna' or her complaints about turnips not growing all the seasons, hadn't seen her dreamy face, or her angelical expressions, hadn't sense her near him. Suddenly understanding that, a slow smile appeared on his face.

''Raguna, are you alright?'' asked Mist once she finished her story ''you look weird''

''I'm alright, it's just a bit cold out here'' Raguna said, his idiotic smile never vanishing from his expression.

''Do you want to share my scarf then?'' Offered the girl with a childish face that somehow managed to look really concerned (and cute). Raguna considered saying he could look for one himself at his house, but that though didn't last a second.

''If you don't mind, I would love to'' The boy wrapped himself in the half of Mist's scarf (which smelled just like her) The two friends stayed like that for a few more hours talking and laughing, until the girl couldn't resist anymore and fell asleep on Raguna's shoulder. The boy took her into his house and placed her on his bed and, as always when Mist spent the night in his home, he brought his big sofa and placed it beside the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, still with a ghost of a smile on his face, amazed of his discovering: for him, that strange girl that had saved his life, that gave him a life and memories, that was the closest thing he had of a family, was also a need, an addiction that he needed more than sleeping.

**So? How was it? How was it! If at least one person says that he/she like it I'll make another chapter. Deal? **


	2. The person he made of her

**Yo^^ Hope everyone is doing fine :D Ok… I don't know if I should first say a really REALLY BIG Thank you to ****17goingon12****, ****Yuki Sakurad****a and ****Zyoshir****o for being my first reviewers ever and not just that, but for appreciating this work () *promised myself I wouldn't cry, oww* **_**or**_** if Ishould hide my face on the earth (you know, like and ostrich and that xD) For being so irresponsible and taking so much for upload just this second chapter… I'm really really sorry! And I promise I will try harder for this to be quicker… I'm seriously sorry (U.U).**

**Ok, back to the story, here's Chp. 2. Hope you like it^^**

**2¤ The person he made of her. **

Mist woke up feeling the sun a bit brighter than it should be at 6 in the morning… Then she realized it wasn't 6 in the morning anymore, there were already half past eight. When she seated completely on the bed she understood why she had overslept: she wasn't at her bed, but in Raguna's.

Last night she had found useless to stay in her bed; she knew that she couldn't sleep since she hadn't seen her friend in the whole day, and she needed to see he was alright before she could get some rest. It wasn't until she got into his farm to see if he was ok when she realized that it was already past midnight and probably Raguna was already asleep. 'Good thing he wasn't' Mist though to herself and then felt immediately wrong; it wasn't good for him to stay up that late… He needed to rest well since he worked so hard every day… She stopped her train of thoughts before it could go any farther.

It always happened that, when she thought of Raguna, her mind got lost in strange details, like the way his hair covered his eyes when he bended to harvest some crop, or the way his eyes always gleamed with life, even if he was completely exhausted, or the way he sometimes remembered her he was not just a gentleman, but a real… Oh! Great. The weird sensation was there again. Every time Mist though too much of her friend, her heart started to feel weird and her breaths gradually transformed in deep sighs and that just made the whole thinking thing harder, but she didn't wanted to stop when she reached this point so it just became a vicious circle.

She was trapped looking at her sleeping friend, just a few inches from her, appreciating how peaceful he looked and sighing uncontrollably, trying to get her heart to steady her pace; when he opened his eyes and, for a couple of… seconds?... minutes?... Years? (Ok, no. Definitely not years, but it could've happened) they looked at each other, with their faces at a tongue stretch of distance. Then the heart of the girl couldn't take it anymore. It was beating a million per second so her whole body started acting strange: Her legs lost all their power and she felt like her blood was replaced with jelly, but it was just her legs and arms's blood, because the one that was on his face felt hotter than usually and she was sure it looked redder too. Meanwhile her stomach couldn't decide if turn into jelly too or if it should just threw up everything it has in it, so it just felt like a hundred of buffamoos were dancing inside of her tummy.

Raguna hadn't moved since he opened his eyes but for make them wider for the surprise. A sound that intended to be an ''Hey!'' escaped his lips in the form of an ''Eh…''. The girl wanted to say something too, but her mind couldn't figure out anything at all. Finally (after a quick super-redface state) she jumped off the bed, but calculated wrong the distance and ended up in the floor.

Every surprise went off Raguna and was substituted with alarm at the instant.

''Mist! Are you alright?'' He asked to the girl lying on the floor. She didn't seem affected at all for the fell. Just a deep blush adorned her confused and surprised look. Then she came out with the strangest reply ever, but it didn't surprised Raguna, since he didn't expected a common answer.

''I was dreaming with Buffamoos eating turnips… do you think they like them?''

''Who doesn't?'' Was his answer. Partly to laugh at her, partly to make her laugh. It worked. She filled the house with sweet giggles for a moment.

''We should give them some. But that mean you have to grow a lot of more turnips…''

''What if they don't like turnips that much?'' He asked letting himself fell off the couch so he was lying beside her.

''Oh, don't worry. I'll eat them all. It's a win-win situation'' She added with a smile. Then the both of them started laughing uncontrollably and continue like that for a while more. It was always like that when she was with Raguna. Her world turned into a ride on a wild Silver Wolf, sometimes she felt weird, sometimes ashamed, and sometimes she couldn't stop laughing. She had realized a little time ago that she not only liked being with Raguna, but liked the person he made of her when they were together, she liked the Mist she was when he was with him, because she was a completely free, honest and happy Mist. She was the real one, a Mist that, overall, felt completely happy.

**Soooo? Please review and tell me what you think, don't mind if they're cruel **** Any interesting idea for Chp. 3? Tell me about it!**


End file.
